Voices
by Inflatable Marshmellows
Summary: Voices. They followed her everywhere. [a Kim one shot]


Voices

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

xxx

Voices. They followed her everywhere. While she was eating, drinking, resting, training. While she was executing a complex gymnastics move. They were everywhere and anywhere she was. At night, in the afternoon, during breakfast. They never left her. No matter where she was or what she was going, what time it was. They always found her. Every time she thought the Voices were gone, they always came back, louder and stronger.

The Voices haunted her.

And they always said the same thing. "You lied. You lied. You lied," they would chant, the disembodied Voices. "You dumped him because you were _tired_ of him. Awful little girl! Stupid little girl! How could you break his heart like that? Liar, liar liar." The ghostly voices were driving her insane! "Stupid Kimberly." The worst part was. They were right.

She wasn't tired of him. No, it was simply because she was so jealous. She hated Kat. She hated the blonde for stealing her Power Coin and nearly destroying them- and her- in the process. She hated the blonde for being Zeo Ranger 1 Pink. She hated Kat for taking her place. And most of all, she hated Miss Ballerina Katherine Hillard for stealing away her precious, darling Tommy.

The rational part of her argued that it was her who decided to move away to pursue her gymnastics career- thus leaving her whole 'perfect' life behind. It wasn't Katherine's fault for falling under Rita's spell like how Tommy did as well. And it certainly wasn't Katherine's fault that she possessed the qualities found in Rangers. Wasn't it good that there were more pure, loyal people in the world?

However she refused to listen to the rational side of her. She didn't want to be the one to be blamed for her misery. She wanted a scapegoat. She wanted someone else to push all the blame on. Katherine Hillard. It was all _her_ fault.

"Liar. Liar. Liar," they taunted her again, each separate, individual voice overlapping the other. "Silly Kimberley. You wanted everything but now you have nothing!" They started to cackle evilly, mockingly. "You were too greedy! Too too too greedy," they sung, clearly enjoying tormenting the poor girl.

She wanted her Tommy to drive all the way to her, and when he did she would have told him a huge sob story and she'd have her Tommy. Too bad her plan didn't work out the way it should have.

The blade- glinting menacingly in the darkness of the room. So cold, so sharp. It was ironic that it was what was going to give her the comfort she wanted now. Hidden in the toilet cubical, a teen holds the weapon, hesitating.

"Greedy, greedy, greedy," the voices said. Without a second thought, the first cut was made. It didn't hurt a lot, just a dull throbbing numbness. She bit her lip, a few tears falling down onto her wrist. It stung slightly as the salty tears came in contact with the thin line.

Second. Third. Fourth. There was pain now. Raging. Boiling. Burning. She allowed a small gasp escape from her lips. The tears falling, flowing faster. The crimson liquid spilled from the wound, at first a trickle, but now rushing. The cut was getting deeper. More blood flowed out, drops dripped onto the wet floor. Drip. Drop. Drip. They made pretty crimson coloured flowers burst into life in the colourless liquid.

Had it came to this? Her, the Kimberley Anne Hart, future Olympian medals winner, ex-Pink Ranger, girl friend- or was it ex-girl friend- of the one and only Tommy Oliver, dying because of some stupid Australian girl? Yes, she thought bitterly. Looks like Zordon was wrong, Rangers do give up…

She seemed to spend forever there. Hours felt like minutes, minutes like seconds. Finally she closed her eyes, feeling the last of her life ebb out of her. Bye Tommy, have fun with your stupid Kitty Kat. And then she was…

Gone.

A few hours later, the body of a young gymnast was found in a cubical in a public toilet, multiple slits on her wrist, a knife in her hand. And strangely enough, a small smile on her pale face.

xxx

Well there, that's the one-shot. Love it, hate it, leave me a review. Oh and I'm sorry for killing Kim- to someone at PRE.

TaintedxRoses


End file.
